SEII NO AI ( 誠意の愛 )
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: Sakura yang dihianati tunangannya dan ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya./"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MAU MENGAKHIRI HIDUPMU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU, HEH!"/ "T-tolong...aku..hiks..."/. Mind to Review


**Seii No Ai** ( 誠意の愛 )

...

Matahari bersinar sangat terang di kota konoha siang hari ini. Disebuah gedung apartemen mewah yang mempunyai 21 lantai terlihat dari kejauhan seorang gadis berdiri di atap gedung apartemen mewah tersebut.

Gadis yang memakai gaun sederhana berwarna putih tanpa lengan tersebut berdiri tegap di pinggir pembatas atap gedung apartemen.

Rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai melambai lambai tertiup olah angin semilir yang menerpanya. Gadis cantik yang terlihat pucat dan kurus tersebut menutup rapat kedua matanya , menyembunyikan kornea matanya yang indah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat seakan menahan sesuatu.

Air mata menetes di matanya yang masih tertutup, bibirnya yang ranum sedikit bergetar seraya bergumam. "Gomene, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku akan menyusul kalian".

TAP.

Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepi pembatas tersebut. Satu langkah lagi ,maka gadis yang terlihat rapuh tersebut akan jatuh kebawah.

Gadis berumur 23 tahun tersebut mulai melangkahkan kembali kakinya dan...

 **Seii** **No Ai** ( 誠意の愛 )

 **Presented**

 **by**

 **AisyaAoi-chan**

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comforth**

 **Warnings : Typo, Abal , OOC , AU , Gaje dll.**

* * *

 **Seii No Ai** ( 誠意の愛 ) **© AisyaAoi-chan**

 **.**

 **OneShoot#**

.

.

Seorang pria duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan angkuh. ia meletakkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja layaknya bos yang berkuasa. Tangannya bergerak mengendurkan dasi dilehernya.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Masuk" Titahnya saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi ruang kerjanya.

CEKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka nampaklah seorang wanita berambut coklat dan berpenampilan seksi masuk ke dalam. Wajah cantiknya memandangi pria yang masih bergeming di kursi kekuasaannya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Sasori-kun?" Tanya wanita tersebut pada pria tampan berwajah angkuh didepannya.

Pria yang dipanggil Sasori tersebut tersenyum tipis dan menjawab. "Tentu saja tidak, Sayang" . Sasori menurunkan kedua kakinya namun tetap pada posisi duduk sambil terus memandang wanita yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Wanita seksi tersebut tersenyum menggoda dihadapan Sasori sedangkan pria bersurai merah itu mengerling pada wanita didepannya , memberi isyarat agar wanita itu duduk dipangkuannya.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika tunanganmu yang bernama Sakura itu melihat kita seperti ini?" Tanya Wanita itu yang duduk di pangkuan Sasori dan tangannya melingkari leher pria yang sudah berstatus tunangan tersebut.

Sasori mendengus."Cih! untuk apa aku takut. Aku sudah berhasil menguasai perusahaan ayahnya, kini perusahan ini telah berpindah tangan ketanganku setelah pria tua itu meninggal bersama istrinya." Ujarnya.

"Aku yakin kecelakaan itu adalah ulahmu, Sayang"

"Kau, pintar Matsuri-chan. aku sengaja membuat pasangan suami istri Haruno itu meninggal seolah olah karna kecelakaan." Aku Sasori sambil mengecup pipi wanita yang bernama Matsuri.

"Tentu saja, lalu bagaimana nasib tunanganmu yang malang itu?"

"Aku sudah membuangnya. pertunanganku sudah ku batalkan dan sekarang aku bebas darinya." Sasori tersenyum puas di atas penderitaan mantan tunangannya yang bernama Sakura .

"Kau, jahat sekali" Ucap Matsuri seraya mengelus pipi Sasori."Tapi aku suka." Sambungnya.

"Malam ini temani aku, kita akan bersenang senang." Ujar Sasori sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir seksi Matsuri. Bibir Sasori memangut bibir Matsuri dan tangan bebas Sasori menekan tengkuk Matsuri untung memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ngh...Tentu, Sayang.." Desah Matsuri disela sela ciumamnya.

.

...

.

HAP

Dengan cepat lengan gadis bersurai merah muda yang hendak bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap gedung apartemen itu ditarik kebelakang oleh sebuah tangan kekar hingga tubuh gadis itu berbenturan dengan dada kekar pria yang menolongnya dan pria itu mendekap tubuh mungil gadis rapuh tersebut.

Mata indah gadis itu terbelalak, ia tercengang oleh tindakan pria yang menggagalkan rencana bunuh dirinya. ia bisa merasakan pria yang kini mendekapnya nampak terengah engah. Setelah mengatur nafasnya pria itu melepas dekapannya pada gadis yang ia tolong itu dengan kasar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MAU MENGAKHIRI HIDUPMU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU, HEH!" Bentak Pria itu dengan mata onyxnya yang terlihat marah.

"..." Gadis itu tetap diam tak menjawab. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Pria berambut raven yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan kedua lengannya yang sudah ia gulung sampai ke siku dan dasi biru dongker serta celana hitam itu membuang nafas dengan kasar. ia berkacak pinggang dan membuang wajah ke arah lain sejenak lalu kembali lagi menatap gadis didepannya yang masih menangis dalam diam , tak ada suara isakan hanya air matanya yang keluar.

"Sakura, bukankah sudah ku bilang aku akan membantumu. Kau tidaklah sendirian, ada aku disini" Ujar Pria itu meyakinkan gadis didepannya yang bernama Sakura.

"Sasuke" Panggil Sakura lirih dengan suara parau.

"Hn? bicaralah."

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke dapat melihat bahu Sakura yang bergetar. "T-tolong aku...Hiks...tolong aku, Sasuke" Pinta Sakura ditengah isakan tangisnya yang terdengar pilu ditelinga Sasuke.

"A-aku sebatang kara sekarang, Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku..hiks...bahkan S-sasori dia...hiks..." Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya ia menundukan kepalanya dan menangis sedih. Ia kehilangan semuanya kebahagiannya, orang tuanya, tunangannya bahkan hartanya. Ia merasa hidupnya tak ada artinya lagi di dunia ini. apalagi tunangannya sendiri yang menghancurkan hidupnya. dia merebut perusahaan ayahnya setelah itu ia membuang Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura sebenarnya tak mencintai Sasori, ia ditunangkan dengan Sasori atas paksaan dari Ayahnya yang menilai Sasori adalah pria muda yang baik hati dan rajin bekerja. tanpa mengetahui niat jahat Sasori sebenarnya.

...

.

Saat Sakura tak tau lagi harus pergi kemana tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, dia adalah sahabat Sakura saat SMP. menjelang kelulusan tiba tiba Sasuke pindah sekolah dan pergi keluar negeri dan setelah lama tak bertemu akhirnya Sakura bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menolong Sakura yang terlontang lantung dijalan, membawanya ke apartemen Sasuke dan pada akhirnya mereka tinggal bersama. Sakura menceritakan semua penderitaannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang bekerja di kepolisian konoha yang menjabat sebagai ketua di usianya yang masih muda itu berjanji akan membantu Sakura, melindunginya dan akan selalu ada disisinya. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu sudah menaruh hati padanya sejak dulu hingga sekarang. rasa cintanya masih tetap sama untuk Sakura. melihat gadis yang ia cintai menderita membuat hati Sasuke ikut merasakan derita Sakura. hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat pujaan hatinya menangis pilu seperti itu.

Sasuke tak tahan lagi, ia merengkuh tubuh Sakura yang terlihat rapuh. "Jangan menangis, Sakura." Ujarnya. Sakura menghentikan tangisnya namun masih sesegukan didekapan Sasuke. "Dia, akan membayar semua ini. itu janjiku" Sambung Sasuke dengan kilatan marah di mata onyxnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasori pergi ke club malam bersama Matsuri disampingnya. Pria itu terlihat setengah mabuk, sedangkan Matsuri masih terlihat terjaga.

"Ayo minum ,Sayang.." Sasori menyodorkan segelas minuman beralkohol pada Matsuri dengan suara khas orang mabuk.

"Tidak, Sasori-kun. kalau kita semua mabuk siapa nanti yang membawamu pulang" Kilah Matsuri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Sasori menyerah dan meneguk sendiri minuman itu hingga tandas.

Tanpa menyadari ada 4 orang polisi yang menyamar sebagai pengunjung datang menghampirinya.

"Akasuna-san, anda kelihatan bersenang senang malam ini,eh?" Tanya Pria berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di keningnya.

Sasori pun mendongak menatap pria yang mengajaknya bicara lalu menatap satu persatu pria didepannya saat ini. "Siapa kalian, heh?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak usah bertele tele, Gaara. kita langsung saja. ttebayou" Saran Pria berambut pirang yang berdiri disamping pria berambut merah bernama Gaara.

"Sabarlah, Naruto" Sahut Pria berambut nanas disampingnya.

"Aku sudah mengantuk, Shikamaru" Ujar Naruto pria pirang tersebut.

"Diam, Dobe!" Hardik Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru, Naruto pun langsung terdiam.

"Siapa kalian, heh!" Sasori bertanya lagi dan kali ini dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau, kami tahan atas kejahatan yang kau lakukan" Kata Sasuke ketua kepolisian.

Dahi Sasori mengerut menatap bingung dan terkejut. "Kejahatan apa maksud kalian?" .

Matsuri yang tetap bergeming duduk disamping Sasori menatap satu persatu pria yang ternyata seorang polisi itu dengan pandangan yang penuh arti. Seulas senyum ah, tepatnya seringai tercipta diwajah Matsuri saat matanya menatap Gaara.

"Kau, merencanakan kematian keluarga Haruno" Jawab Sasuke menahan amarahnya.

Mata Sasori membulat sempurna."A-apa? darimana mereka bisa tau" Batin Sasori tercengang.

Seringai muncul dibibir Gaara. "Kenapa? kau terkejut karna kami bisa tau, eh?" Ujar Gaara pada Sasori.

"Cih! apa buktinya ,heh!" Bentak Sasori.

"Ini" Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah perekam suara dari saku celananya. lalu ia menekan tombol merah.

'Aku yakin kecelakaan itu adalah ulahmu, Sayang'. Terdengar suara Matsuri didalam rekaman itu.

Sasori tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah Matsuri sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam.

'Kau, pintar Matsuri-chan. Aku sengaja membuat pasangan suami istri Haruno itu meninggal seolah olah karna kecelakaan.' Kali ini suara Sasori terdengar dari rekaman itu.

Shikamaru lalu menekan tombol merah itu lagi. "Bagaimana? bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk menjebloskanmu kedalam penjara?" Ujar Shikamaru pada Sasori.

"Matsuri! Apa maksud semua ini ,heh!" Tanya Sasori penuh emosi.

Matsuri mendengus dan menatap Sasori. "Kenapa? apa kau terkejut?" Tanya balik Matsuri membuat Pria baby face itu tersentak.

"Tugasmu sangat bagus, Matsuri" Puji Gaara.

"Aa. kau terlalu memuji ,Gaara-kun"

"Kau" Sasori memberi jeda."Mengenal mereka dan menghianatiku, heh?" Sasori mencengkram lengan Matsuri.

Dengan kasar Matsuri menepis tangan Sasori yang menyengkramnya. "Tentu saja, Gaara adalah temanku di Suna. dan Sakura dia juga temanku." Ungkap Matsuri.

Mata Sasori membulat sempurna. "A-apa, jadi kau mengenal Sakura? dan kau sengaja mendekati selama ini?."

"Jangan salah paham. awalnya aku memang menyukaimu Sasori, aku tidak peduli kau sudah bertunangan atau tidak tapi saat aku tau tunanganmu adalah Sakura, teman baikku waktu SMA aku sangat terkejut, aku tidak mungkin merebutmu darinya tapi saat aku hendak mundur kau malah bilang akan menghancurkan keluarganya, lalu aku mencoba menemui Sakura tapi ternyata aku terlambat. aku pergi kerumahnya dan melihat Sakura menangis pilu didepan jasad kedua orang tuanya. saat itulah aku memutuskan bekerja sama dengan polisi untuk menjebakmu, Sasori" Ungkap Matsuri.

"Kau!"

"Aku memang menyukaimu tapi Sakura, bagiku dia sudahku anggap saudaraku. melihatnya hancur aku juga merasa hancur, untuk itulah. Hentikan sampai disini ,Sasori" Pinta Matsuri penuh harap.

Namun diluar didugaan Sasori berdiri hendak melarikan diri, untunglah Sasuke dengan cepat mencegahnya. "Tak kan ku biarkan orang yang membuat gadisku meneteskan air mata dan penderitaan lari begitu saja"

BUAGH...

Sasuke menonjok wajah Sasori dengan keras hingga pria itu tersungkur kelantai membuat para pengunjung yang ada di club malam tersebut terkejut dan ada yang berteriak histeris.

"Bangun!" Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto , Gaara , Shikamaru dan Matsuri hanya diam dan menonton saja.

"Teme, kalau marah serem juga" Komentar Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke yang sedang marah.

"Ya. salahnya dia sendiri membuat gadis yang ketua kita cintai menderita seperti itu." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Hn, Aku juga ingin menghajarnya untuk Sakura" Timpal Gaara.

"Aku berharap, Sasuke-san bisa membuat Sakura kembali hidup bahagia" Ujar Matsuri membuat Gaara menoleh padanya.

"Aku harap kau juga bisa hidup bahagia tanpa lelaki seperti itu, Matsuri" Ucap Gaara tersenyum lembut.

"A-arigatou ,Gaara-kun" Matsuri yang melihat senyum Gaara menjadi kikuk dihadapan pria itu.

BUAGHH

Sasuke terus menghajar Sasori hingga babak belur. "Sasuke, sudah cukup nanti dia bisa mati." Seru Naruto.

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Naruto, benar Ketua. lebih baik kita segera bawa dia ke penjara." Saran Shikamaru.

Dan dengan berat hati Sasuke menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk termenung di sofa. gadis bermahkota merah muda itu seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau, belum tidur?" Tanya suara baritone yang Sakura kenali.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, Sasuke" Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke ikut duduk disamping Sakura. ia memandang lembut sosok disampingnya. "Sakura" Panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh. "Hn?".

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar bisa membuatmu kembali tersenyum?" Tanya Sasuke yang kali ini menatap sendu Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. "Sasuke, Aku..." Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Tetaplah disisiku, itu sudah cukup membuatku tersenyum, Sasuke-kun" Dan kali ini Sakura berkata sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum."Hn. aku akan selalu disisimu, hingga kau sendiri yang meninggalkanku." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum kembali dan memeluk Sasuke. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya.

Sasuke yang sempat tercengang dengan pelukan tiba tiba itu pun membalas pelukan Sakura.

'Dengan segala ketulusan cinta ku, akan ku buat kau bahagia, Sakura' Batin Sasuke.

'Dengan segala ketulusan mu, akan ku buat kau juga bahagia, Sasuke-kun' Batin Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari#**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Gomen ff gaje n hurtnya kurang ane akui itu. ^^apa ini efek ane g suka genre hurt yak ^^.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake #**

.

.

Flashback. ..

 **.**

 **[ Sakura Pov ]**

Aku akan menyerahkan surat cinta ku ini pada Sasuke teman sekolahku. aku terus berjalan dilorong sekolah mencari sosoknya. namun tak ku temukan dia dimana pun.

Aku bertanya pada teman club basketnya yaitu Shikamaru dan aku sangat terkejut saat Shikamaru berkata bahwa hari ini Sasuke telah pindah sekolah dan akan pergi keluar negri bersama keluarganya.

...

Dengan sekuat tenaga ku aku berlari menuju bandara. aku ingin melihat dia untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi. aku bahkan belum sempat mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberi tau ku? apa arti diriku bagimu? apa kau cuma menganggapku teman baikmu saja?.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak ku kencang saat aku melihat sosoknya.

Ia pun menoleh dan sepertinya ia cukup terkejut saat melihatku. "Sakura?" Sasuke berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanyanya heran.

"Bodoh! hiks..." Makiku padanya sambil memukul mukul dada Sasuke . "Jahat! Hiks...,". Sasuke menanggap tanganku yang hendak memukulnya lagi. Aku masih menangis sesegukan.

"Maaf, Jangan menangis" Ucapnya seraya menghapus air mata ku, aku merasa senang saat tangannya menyentuhku. "Aku tidak memberi tau mu karna aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis , Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum, Sakura" Katanya padaku. aku pun terperangah mendengar perkataanya itu.

"Sasuke-kun.." Gumamku menatap mata onyxnya lirih.

"Hn. tunggulah aku, aku akan kembali untukmu, Sakura" Ujarnya yang langsung membuat ku tersenyum lebar didepannya dan aku juga melihat dia tersenyum padaku. Mata kami terus berpandangan, ia menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan mendekat kewajahku. Aku menutup mataku dan saat itulah aku bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke yang menempel dibibirku.

Ciuman pertamaku dengan Sasuke, Innerku berteriak senang saat itu. Kami berciuman cukup lama dan saat kami sama sama memerlukan oksigen ,Sasuke melepas ciumannya padaku.

"Cepatlah kembali, Sasuke-kun" Ucapku dan langsung dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala setelah itu ia memelukku sangat erat dan aku pun membalas pelukan itu dan rasanya tak ingin ku lepas.

"Aku yakin, Ketulusan cinta ku pasti akan membawamu pulang dan kembali padaku ,Sasuke-kun" Batin Sakura.

.

.

Flashback Off...

 **\- Tamat -**

 **( Dengan tidak elitnya )**


End file.
